Take Him Down
by ladyamethyst21
Summary: Astrid is worried about Hiccup. He's over stressed, becoming brittle and needs to take a break. But what can she do about it? Eret has a suggestion that she might just follow, if she's brave enough. Set after HTTYD2. A Hiccstrid smut-fic exploring power dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – First things first – before anyone worries, I've been advised to say that though Eret is in this story this is not a threesome fic, just to set your minds at rest. I seem to have cast Eret as some sort of sexual agony-aunt, blame Captain Jack Harkness again.** **Read on without fear!**

 **So, I've been reading a lot of fancfiction, and it seems that it's impossible not to bump into fics set in the world of Dominant and Subordinate relationships. Now that stuff doesn't really float my boat, but I did find I was quite intrigued by the trust and the dynamics within relationships in that area. Looking beyond all the smacking and shouting, done right, those relationships were actually quite warm and often cute.**

 **So, this is my tentative look into that area with our beloved Hiccstrid. DO NOT PANIC, this is not going to be 'Fifty Shades of How To Train Your Dragon', in terms of activity its really** _ **really**_ **mild, almost vanilla, but I just wanted to look at how Hiccstrid might work in that sort of situation – we all know that it's trust that underlies everything they are and I wanted to see that in action. I hope it works for you guys. I have no idea when I've set it, certainly post httyd2 and I have them married, so in that nebulous area.**

 **Disclaimer** **– the Dom and Sub world isn't my world so everything 'technical' I've written comes from research – I hope I haven't made any mistakes and sorry if I have. That said, I know I've breached good Dom/Sub etiquette in the first chapter and I do** _ **not**_ **want to suggest that surprising a partner with these kind of things is a good idea (as Astrid in fact learns) it just worked for this story. Safe, sane and consensual please people!**

 **I've split it into four chapters and will aim to update every couple of days, soI'd very much appreciate it if you could let me know how it's working for you as we go along! Comments and reviews always welcome and adored x**

 **Dedicated with love to ShipMistress, stalwart in assuring me that I'm not crazy. Or at least that I'm not alone xx**

 **Take Him Down**

 **One**

Astrid sat, nursing a beer and watching Hiccup across the Great Hall. He was deep in argument with several men of the tribe and although she was too far away to hear the words, the general tone of the talk made it clear that nobody was happy. Even from her seat she could see Hiccup's body language changing, tensing. Finally, slamming a fist into his palm to make a final point, he turned and strode out of the hall. As he passed, Astrid started to her feet but Hiccup marched straight by, throwing her no more than a tiny smile and a sliver of a wave before he was gone, still pursued by grumbling Vikings. Frowning, Astrid sat down again and stared into her cup, barely even noticing when the Eret slid his tattooed bulk into the space beside her.

"Everything alright? Trouble in Paradise?"

His voice was kind, but she was in no mood for jokes.

"Don't, Eret."

He offered a small, chagrined smile. "Sorry chuck. Didn't mean to be flippant." Holding up both hands in apology he looked at her for a long moment, then leaned close, obviously concerned.

"Problem love? Can I be of assistance? I have a strong back and reasonable supply of worldly wisdom, if you could make use of either?"

The offer made Astrid smile briefly, touched. She went to speak but failed miserably, opening and closing her mouth once or twice before finally settling on,

"It's nothing. Well, no, it's not, but… it's…. gah. It's nothing."

Beer abandoned she held her face in her hands, scrubbed at her eyes. Eret nodded knowingly.

"Ah. Nothing. You'd be surprised how often people are plagued by nothing. One of the most common issues in the whole Archipelago." He rose and took her hand to pull her up after him. "Come on. Outside. Walk and talk."

They walked out through the houses and Astrid was glad for the silent warmth of his company. Eventually Eret steered them to a rock far outside the village and plonked himself down on it, patting the space next to him.

"Right. Come on then love. What's rocking the Haddock/Hofferson boat? Talk to Auntie Eret."

At her incredulous pout he sighed and tugged her down to sit.

"Look, Astrid my love, you are clearly in need of some serious Girl Talk. And, given the state of the alternatives on this island, I have to be your best option. So. I'm listening."

There was a long pause as Astrid stared out over the freezing ocean. Then in a tiny voice she offered,

"It's Hiccup."

"Obviously."

Another long pause and then a dam apparently broke and a tide of frustrations poured out.

"I have no clue what to do with him! He's all over the place. He's trying to do so many things at once, dealing with so many projects, so many people, and he's so stressed he's practically _vibrating_." She ticked off complaints on her fingers. "He's not taking any time off. Not eating properly because he's 'busy', or he honestly just forgets. Not flying Toothless for fun anymore because 'You can do it just as well'. Not sleeping because 'I just have to finish this'. On the rare occasions when he does come to bed he lies awake all night. Thinking. You can practically hear the gears turning in his head. Either that or he spends the whole night tossing and turning." Pausing, she looked up at Eret's sympathetic face. "Bad dreams, you know?"

"Not surprising."

"No." she acknowledged "But when he wakes up, he won't talk about them. I'm sure it would help, but he won't. He just heads straight back out to work. Back to everyone else's problems. All their issues, all the stupid fights, all the plans, the bloody decisions he has to make. And he won't take a scrap of help for any of it."

Eret pursed his lips. "I've seen him round the village love, he looks tired, but he seems to be managing…?"

"Oh, I know," she nodded vigorously, "He looks alright, acts like its all fine. Things get done, and done well. The village is happy. Hel, we all know Hiccup's a great Chief! But he's getting so brittle Eret, and I _don't know_ how to stop him from breaking." Her voice rose to a strained pitch he'd never heard her reach, before she stopped, chest heaving. Eret squeezed her hand, about to offer some sympathetic platitude that would buy him some thinking time, when he spotted an uncharacteristic pink flush to her cheeks. Ah. So there was more.

"And?"

She shot him a sharp look. "Isn't that enough?"

Raising a knowing eyebrow, he pressed gently, "Aannd…..?"

Astrid flushed more and twisted her hands together, avoiding eye contact.

"And, well, we'd…you know…we'd, well, we'd usually…"

Eret laughed. "Sweetheart, these houses aren't that soundproof. Most of the tribe are well aware of what you'd 'usually'. Come on now, out with it."

She glared at him, bright red. "Remind me again why I'm talking to _you_ about this?"

"Because your other options are, who? Either Ruffnut or Valka. And if you'd prefer to discuss the physical aspects of your relationship with either a Thorston or your mother-in-law I'll happily fetch one of them. Otherwise, me. And you want to discuss it. Hel, you _need_ to discuss it. So?"

She sat tense and still for a good few breaths, then, finally acknowledging the truth in his words, blew out a long sigh and went on.

"So. We haven't. Had 'physical aspects'. Not in weeks. Weeks!" Worry and frustration made her talk faster and he struggled to keep up. "And just lately not even kissing. Cuddling even. Not for lack of interest on my part! When he's actually home and not flat out exhausted I've dropped some subtle hints. And unsubtle ones. For Thor's sake, I've even out and out asked for some attention! And I've suggested everything he likes…I just can't get a reaction. _Any_ reaction, if you see what I mean. AndsohelpmeThorIwillkillyouinyoursleepifyoutellanyoneIsaidthat." The last sentence was garbled with embarrassment.

Eret placed his hand on his heart, offended, "Never."

"'Course." She relaxed a minutely and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Anyway. He just says he's sorry but he doesn't feel like it. Which is a _lie_ because I know that body and I can see it's pretty much _screaming_. But he just won't let me help. At _all_. With that, with the work, with _anything_. It's like he's gone off without me, and he's getting further and further away!." Her eyes were wide, vulnerable. "I'm frightened Eret."

"Understandable sweetheart, understandable."

They watched the ocean in silence and Eret patted Astrid's shoulder soothingly. At length she raised her head.

"So, Mr Worldly Wisdom? Ideas?"

"Ideas. Right." He ran his fingers through his dark hair and took a deep breath. "Well. Here's my guess, and you'll be able to tell me if I'm right. The problem. It's the pressure of leading." She opened her mouth to object but he held up a hand. "I know, I know he's been a leader for years, but, no, shhh, just listen…but he's _THE_ leader now and that's huge. And he's so good at it, got time for everyone and everything, even other bloody islands asking for his help! That's a lot to take in, and he's determined not to let anyone down, to live up to Stoick's legacy, it's like he can't stop. I think he's trying so hard to be everything for everyone that he's forgotten to be anything for himself. He's ignoring all his own needs; for time, rest, space, food, play, even for, erm, you. I think, in the back of his mind, he thinks he's got to be 'good enough', meet some impossible standard he's set for himself before he can have those things. Probably denied himself on purpose to start with, to make more time. All those tasks to be done, decisions to make. Now it's a habit and he can't break it. He's lost."

"Lost?"

"Inside his own head, his own idea of what he has to be and how much he has to do."

Silence followed, then Astrid puffed out a breath and nodded. "Gods. You _are_ right. That's Hiccup. So single minded when he wants to be. _Too_ single minded sometimes. What can I do?"

"You have to find him."

"How?"

"Well, I reckon, and just hear me out, I know this sounds a bit strange, but I reckon it's simple. He needs to be _made_ to take a break. And I mean made. He needs Domming."

The word dropped into the night, somehow heavy and dark. Astrid blinked.

"He needs what?"

"Domming. Dominating."

Startled, Astrid drew back and stared at Eret, frowning.

"What? Isn't that like…beating him up? Whipping him? Yelling, calling him names? I don't think so!" She shook her head vehemently. "Ropes and pain and shouting are not my sort of thing. Or Hiccup's. And there's absolutely _no way_ I could hurt him. How would that even help? Worst idea ever! Thanks but no thanks!" She went to walk away but he caught her wrist and drew her back down, chuckling softly.

"Sweet Freyja singing Astrid, I said Dom him, not abuse him! Dominating isn't just about _pain_ for Thor's sake. You Berk people have some bloody weird ideas. I mean, pain has its place, and certainly at times it can be…" Eret's eyes and smile went far away for a few seconds before he recalled himself and flushed. Coughed. "Ahem. Well. Yes. But for Hiccup? Now? That's not what I'm talking about at all."

Getting annoyed, Astrid pulled her hand from his grip and swatted him with it. "Then what _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm talking about rescuing him from this shitty cycle of working and worrying he's put himself into. Breaking him out, because you now he won't do it himself. He's proving that as we speak! Domming him could help." He broke off, checked her face, the frown was still there so he explained again. "Look. It doesn't have to be a sex thing. Or a pain thing. But it's about control. You take him over, remove all his choices. You push him out of his head, take away all the noise, make him yours. And then you give him back to himself. It's peace. Peace. That's what it can be."

Yet another silence as Astrid considered. Finally she asked,

"Would you do it?"

Eret barked a startled laugh. "Would I Dom Hiccup Haddock? Is that a trick question? Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where she'd punched him but she was smiling too. "Astrid, if I thought it would work for me, I'd have that boy on his knees in the next five minutes. But we both know it wouldn't. Anyone with half a brain can tell that he's not got even a twinkle in his eye for anyone but you. And never has, if I'm told right." His voice became more serious and Astrid was moved by the genuine concern in it. "Look, love, I can't promise anything. It might not work, he might not take it. You _might_ be better off just letting him work through it on his own. But I don't think so. I think he needs something, some help, from you. And I think this is it."

She straightened her spine and took his hand back, squeezing it.

"Right. Tell me how."

o0o0o

Okay. He just about had time to dash home, throw some food down his throat, gather the papers he needed and head out to the meeting. Maybe say 'hey' to Toothless, wash his face, grab those sketches he'd done and he should perhaps change after this morning in the stables and, oh, Thor, what else? Hiccup's mind raced as he jogged across the square. Reaching the house he groaned and smiled simultaneously when he saw Astrid waiting by the door. Not that he didn't want to see her but he'd got to rush out again and she had that face on, the 'we are going to talk' face, and he just didn't have _time_. His heart pounded, just on the edge of panic, as it always seemed to be these days. Maybe he could just take five minutes, then he'd still have chance to pick Gobber's brains before he had to see the council again, and then oh, damn, hadn't he promised Fishlegs he'd get to the Academy later? Or was that tomorrow? Hel, he really needed to write these things down and…oof. What?

He'd run into something. What? Focussing back on his immediate surroundings, Hiccup looked down realised the 'something' was Astrid's very solid and very warm palm, placed squarely in the centre of his chest. His eyes moved up the attached arm, across the attached shoulder and finally met her stern blue gaze.

"Hiccup, we need to talk."

"Sure," he said, kissing her cheek as he attempted to wriggle past and into the house, "Just let me grab some things and then I'm here. But I've not got long, I have to be back at the Great Hall in about ten minutes for that meeting with the fishing committee."

"No, you don't."

"I don't?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I cancelled it."

He blinked in surprise. "You cancelled my meeting?"

"Yep." She was calmly unrepentant. "And the one after that. And the Academy tour. And the night-fishing trip. So you have nothing else on today. And we are going to talk. Now."

"Astrid, love," he ran exasperated fingers through his hair. Oh, gods, the workload he'd have tomorrow… "I know you mean well, but these things have to be done! I have to get them finished! There's nobody else, so I have to do it…."

"Hiccup," she interrupted, firmly, "they are cancelled. All of them. And you're staying here. With me. For the rest of the day. And the night. _All_ the night."

"But…."

"No buts. You need a break."

He cast his eyes about wildly, looking for a valid excuse, an escape, a way to get back on track and keep moving down that ever expanding-gods-damned to-do list…. Some of his desperation must have shown on his face, because she stepped closer, the palm on his chest becoming a fist and grasping one of his flight suit straps.

"You need a break. And you are taking one. So," a strange look flashed across her face, was it, nerves? But it lasted only a split second and she continued, "So. You have two choices. One. You can go in, eat something, wash, and go to bed. And try to rest. We both know you won't, but I'm not letting you out of this house again today, so you can go to bed and try. Or, two" and here her voice became quieter, her eyes brighter, "you can give it all to me."

"All what?"

Her free hand waved vaguely up and down. "All this."

"You just gestured to all of me!"

"Exactly." Pulling his chest strap she brought his head down and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You can give all of you, to me. For today. And let me take care of it. Let me take care of all of you. And I will. It's your choice Hiccup." She bent his head lower and whispered, words warm in his ear, "Totally your choice. But I can promise you, if you choose option two, it's the last decision you'll have to make today."

A shiver ran through him, whether from the tickle of her breath or the notion of no more decisions, he didn't know. Suddenly he was tired, heavy; the weight of everything he was doing, thinking, it was too much. The idea of giving some of the madness away was overwhelming. He didn't really understand what she was asking, what she was offering, what he would be agreeing to, but the word rose to his lips anyway.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Hiccup lifted his eyes back to hers. "Yes Astrid. All of this. Take it. Yes."

Her smile was dazzlingly bright as she drew him into a devastating, hungry kiss that ended as suddenly as it had begun. He'd barely caught his breath before she was talking again.

"Right. Hiccup. I'm going to give you a word," she explained, voice low and steady, "This is your word. If at any point you don't like what's happening, what I'm doing, you want it to stop, you just say the safeword and it stops."

 **("You have to give him control Astrid." Eret said. "You might be in charge, but he needs to keep that last control. Give him a word. He might not use it. He probably won't want it. But for both of you it has to be there. Give him a word.")**

She drew in a big breath. "The safeword is yaknog. Hiccup. What is your safeword?"

He was confused. What was a safeword and what did he need one for? "Astrid, I…"

"Hiccup." There was no mistaking the iron in her tone. It made his breath catch. "Tell me your safeword."

His skin crawled with that sensuous shiver again, his hairs standing up on end. Well, maybe it _was_ better to go along with her. "Yaknog" he breathed. Astrid took his hand.

"Good. Come inside."

The house was dim and warm, the shutters closed, but the fire burning high. When the door closed it could almost have been the middle of the night. Hiccup watched as Astrid slid the bolt home, locking the door from the inside, as they very rarely did. The Chief's house was usually public property; he had to be accessible to the tribe, what if someone needed him? What if…

"Hiccup. I can hear you thinking. Stop it." Astrid's voice called him back. "Focus on me. Just on me. And strip."

"What?"

"Strip. Leathers off. Down to your linens, I want you comfortable."

"I am comf…"

"Take it off."

"But what if I have to…"

" _Off_."

He didn't argue again. Taking off the flight suit wasn't the easiest task, given the number of straps and buckles but soon enough he had it peeled away and tossed over a stool, standing in just his undershirt and trousers. He could almost feel her appraising eye as it ran over him and it raised goosebumps on his arms. She smiled and moved to smooth her palms over his pebbled skin, warming and soothing.

"Oh, it seems a long time since I've seen this."

Her palms continued down his forearms. Hiccup found himself leaning inexorably into the contact as her fingers closed around his wrists and pushed his arms back and away and she moved to press herself closer. Gods, if only he had _time_ …Suddenly his arms were behind his back, wrists crossed and Astrid was fiddling with something…The rough drag of rope startled him. Where had that come from? He flinched but couldn't bring his hands back round. She'd tied his hands? **Tied** them? Sweet Freyja singing, what was going on?

She took hold of his shirt and began to pull him towards the fire and the big chair there.

"Astrid. Astrid! What's happening here? What's with the ropes? What the Hel are you doing?"

She didn't answer, only pulled him firmly over to the chair, then, hand on his shoulder, pressed him down on the floor next to it.

"Sit." The command from behind him was soft, but it was, inescapably, a command.

Hiccup was still gaping at her when he felt the ropes go tighter and realised she'd actually tied him to the damn chair! He pulled, testing the restraints.

"Astrid…"

"Shhh, love, it's alright. I've got you. Give me a minute."

She produced another length of rope from the Gods knew where and efficiently whipped it round his knees before looping it round the other chair leg and pulling tight. Hiccup wriggled in earnest, but he was very effectively bound, sitting up against the chair and blatantly not going anywhere. This was ridiculous.

"Astrid, what's this about?"

"This," she said, plopping down into the seat, "Is about you learning how to be still again. Just sit. Be still. It's okay. You're okay. Now, shush, I'm busy." Digging under the cushion, she produced (of all things!) a book and began to read. Out loud. Epic poetry. Granted, one of his favourites, but was this really the time?

"Astrid, come on. This is silly." Hiccup laughed uncertainly. He flexed his hands, arms, legs, but she'd captured him at every point. There was little give to the ropes and the chair (solid, huge, built for his father) clearly wasn't going anywhere. "Astrid! Enough. Let me out. I've got things I should be doing! Important things!" Hiccup twisted and strained, forgetting that he'd asked her to take those things, forgetting what exactly they were but pressed at all sides by the feeling that he should be elsewhere, doing something else, that this was silly, pointless, that he needed to be up, out. He pulled again, voice rising, breathing coming faster and faster.

"Astrid! Astrid, let me up. I want to get up!"

 **("I know, it sounds drastic. But you need to take him out of it and I'll bet he won't let you voluntarily. And even with the ropes I bet he won't come easily. Hold your nerve. You're in charge.")**

Cool fingers under his chin paused him as Astrid lifted his head to look up at her. He was struck, even in the midst of this utter weirdness, by how calm she was, how extraordinarily beautiful.

"Hiccup, shush. You're fine. There's nothing you have to do today. This isn't hurting you. You know your safeword. You can use it anytime. Just let go. There's nowhere you need to be. I'm here. Trust me. I've got you."

"Astrid," he was almost pleading, "let me up."

"You know your word." She was implacable. "And if the next noise you make isn't going to _be_ your word, you can shush. I am reading."

"Astrid…"

"I said, _shush_."

And she let his chin go. Turned back to the book!

 **("He might need to fight it. He's that wound up, he's not going to give over quickly, no matter what he wants to do, needs to do, really. So let him fight it. You'll have him safe. He'll probably be angry. He's fine. You're fine. Let him know that you're there. Then let him fight it as long as he needs to.")**

He saw red. What in Hel's name was she playing at? Hiccup didn't know what he'd expected when she'd given him that stupid choice but it wasn't this…this…this _fucking ridiculous_ waste of _time_! Take care of it she'd said! Take care of _him_! Not rope him up like some untrainable bloody gronkle! He was the Chief! And he had Things! To! Do!

Hiccup thrashed angrily, spewing curses. Pulling the ropes, trying desperately to wrench his shoulders round, wriggle his knees free. Anything! There were too many things to do, too many places he had to go, he needed to be out of this! But he couldn't _get_ out. Hiccup lost all sense of time, of self, of anything beyond the ropes and the rage, the stress of the pull and strain on his shoulders. He panted, sweated, tore with his fingernails at the ropes he could just reach, lost in a fit of panicked anger. And all the while, Astrid kept reading, her voice tethering him, lying calm over his thrashings like oil on water. How could she _be_ that calm? What was she doing? He couldn't get out! The 'safeword' danced around his mouth so viscerally that he could feel the sharp points of the 'k' pricking his palate, the round 'g' sitting at the back of his throat like a grape. It was there almost, but not quite, escaping his lips. He didn't know why he didn't just say it! He couldn't get out! Astrid well and truly had him! And he had trusted her! Then the truth hit him.

He _couldn'_ t get out, Hiccup realised, he really, really couldn't. He really couldn't get out, and there was no point in fighting it because there really was nothing he could do. But he trusted her.

He stopped struggling and took a long shuddering breath, almost sobbing it out when Astrid's hand came down lightly on his shoulder, drifted lightly up his neck and onto his head like a benediction. Her fingers carded gently through his damp hair for a few moments and he lifted his chin to press back into her hand.

"Good." She murmured. "Oh, my brilliant boy. It's okay. There's nothing you have to do. And I'm here, there's nothing to worry about. I've got you. You're safe. Let go. I've got you."

It was if something inside him was burst, no, _lanced_ , and the rage poured away. In flowed a soft emptiness, making his head light and his limbs tingle. Everything began to relax. He was safe. Hiccup was safe and there was nothing to worry about, because Astrid had him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Firstly, thank you for all the favourites and follows and review, they mean a lot because this fic almost killed me and I'm glad you think it was worth the effort!**

 **LexieFanatic – thank you, I'm glad it came across well, I was a bit scared!**

 **ShipMistress – well, I had to, you know where it started and my friends are still traumatised ;-)**

 **Guests – to most, thank you for the encouragement. Yes, clearly there is more to come…And to the one who clearly doesn't like Eret, in my stories he's an all-round decent guy who just needed a place to belong and is just so happy to have found one that he's willing to be whatever's needed, be it a strong arm, sounding board or agony aunt. And until HTTYD3 comes out and proves me wrong, that's how I'm going to write him. Not sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Katveena – hope you weren't too surprised, but I'm so happy you thought Hiccup's reactions were in character. Hope you enjoy the rest! As for Captain Jack Harkness, he's one of my favourite characters in one of the world's greatest TV shows, Doctor Who. Never seen him? *steers you gently in the direction of the DW fandom* Come to the Tardis-blue side, you'll love it here.**

 **So, this chapter begins by blinking slightly back in time to look at Astrid's thoughts, I'm sure you'll pick up where we are. She's in for a few surprises, perhaps she should have given this more thought… This is a shorter chapter. Things start to get a bit smutty. But just a tiny bit. Sorry. Next time!**

 **Two**

Astrid was panicking. Quietly, internally, but yes, panicking. What the Hel had she done? She'd been so certain that Eret's advice was good, it seemed so logical at the time, take over Hiccup, make him forget everything outside of her and give him the break he so desperately needed. And he hadn't needed too much persuasion, so all in all, an hour ago, she'd been quietly confident, if a little nervous. She'd prepared the house carefully, planned each aspect and action. She was going to make them a little den, a world away from all the demands of reality and he was going to love it. Leading him into the warm dimness she'd been hit by a wave of pure adrenaline and arousal that heated her to her bones. Watching him strip, it had taken all her self-control not to just jump him there and then, to just latch onto that skin she hadn't tasted in weeks and devour him. Only the ever-present distraction in his eyes had stopped her, because he clearly still wasn't really there. It hardened her resolve because this was about him, making him feel better, getting him come back to her. But then the ropes. Gods. She was obviously going to have to do some serious self-analysis, because while they had been meant to be a practical way of making Hiccup stay still, actually binding and restraining that gorgeous body had sent such a strong and unexpected surge of lust to her core that her hands had shaken with it. Thor, seeing the twist of the cords around his wrists, watching him pull against the restraints and then making him sit where she put him, Astrid had could still feel the dampness between her thighs. Gods. Unexpected. But that had been then. An hour ago.

Now, she kept reading the bloody stupid poetry and fought to keep her voice calm and even over the rising surge of panic and fear. She had surely fucked up. _Majorly_ fucked up. Hiccup was a mess, a writhing, spitting mess, spewing curses and words she hadn't even realised he knew, let alone been willing to say. She'd never seen such rage in him, except maybe when Toothless had fired the awful shot that had taken Stoick, and she was terrified he was going to hurt himself. This wasn't working! Let him fight it, Eret had said, he might need to, he won't go down easy, just stay calm and let him fight it, come to terms with it in his own time, blah blah blah, it had sounded so bastard reasonable! So she was trying, trying to stay calm, to let Hiccup know she was still there with him, to be a reassuring presence by keeping her recitation steady though she wasn't processing any of the words because all her attention was on the red, sweaty, furious mess of her lover. He was swearing again now, calling for her to let him go, demanding to be untied. Astrid bit her lip briefly, then turned the page with unsteady hands and kept on reading. Sweet Freyja singing, he had his _word_! Why didn't he just _say_ the damn thing? Then she could let him go, apologise, do her best to make this fiasco up to him, and then go hamstring a certain former dragon trapper and dump him upside down in a Whispering Death pit. She would never ever pull this kind of shit again without talking to Hiccup first. Never again! Oh in Odin's name, Hiccup, she willed him, just say the damn word. His struggle had reached a fevered pitch now and she glanced down, shocked to see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Well, fuck. Surely enough was enough. Bracing herself, she gulped in air to speak the safeword herself, so focussed on already mentally rehearsing the apology she would surely have to make that she almost missed the silence.

 **("If it takes,** _ **when**_ **it takes, when he starts to accept, submit to what you're doing, you'll know. Watch for the signs, changes. When you see them, when he's stopped fighting, he's ready. You have to be ready too.)**

Wait. Silence? She waited, listening. Yes. A complete and total stillness filled the house, broken only by the pop and crackle of the fire. Hiccup had stopped struggling, stopped fighting, stopped even breathing it seemed. The whole world paused. Astrid froze, heart in her mouth. Then Hiccup drew in one long, ragged breath, stopped. Tentatively, trying for an assurance she didn't totally feel, Astrid put the book down and stretched out her hand, landing lightly on his shoulder. The air moaned out of him at once in a desperate and needy exhalation that clenched her heart and belly. Sweeping across his shoulder, up his throat and coming to rest lightly on his crown, she felt the change in his tension. It was still there in his muscles, but less aggressive, more anticipatory and focussed completely on her. Even with his head down, Hiccup radiated awareness of her actions, he was waiting to see what she would do next, giving her the next move.

Heart thumping, Astrid ran her fingers through the sweaty disaster of Hiccup's hair, and was rewarded when he pressed back into her hand, sighing. She grinned shakily, maybe this wasn't going to be such a disaster after all.

"Good." She murmured, smiling, putting all her love and admiration for him into her tone. "Oh, my brilliant boy. It's okay. There's nothing you have to do. And I'm here, there's nothing to worry about. I've got you. You're safe. Let go. I've got you."

The effect was instantaneous. Hiccup went loose, becoming almost boneless under her hands as she felt the tension drain away from him. He sagged against the ropes, breathing shallowly. Astrid clambered out of the chair and knelt at his side, taking his bowed head in her hands and lifting gently. His gaze met hers squarely, a little hazy but obviously aware and drinking her in. And most importantly, for the first time in weeks, _months_ , it was empty. There was nothing dancing behind those eyes, no train of thought, no constantly unravelling list of things to do. This was just Hiccup, looking at Astrid. She cupped his cheeks and smiled.

"Hello, angel."

His answering smile was a bit wonky but so open and trusting that it took her breath away. Confidence rose in her again. Hiccup was in her hands.

 **("When he's yours, you'll know. You'll have promised to take care of him. Now's when you** _ **do**_ **it.")**

She wouldn't let him down.

"Oh look at you," Astrid breathed, "what a state you got yourself in, daft lad. I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? And I will." She let go of his head and it lolled a little on his neck, but his eyes stayed fixed on hers. "Alright then angel, I want to take you upstairs, so I'm going to untie you a little. You okay? You going to be good and stay still?"

Hiccup nodded, a bit blearily.

"Going to need to hear your voice, love."

The answer came, slurred and thick but definite. " 'm okay. Wh'tevr you say."

Well, that phrase she didn't hear very often and it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. Her smile grew wider.

"Wonderful. Okay then."

Astrid knelt at his feel and quickly slipped the knots that bound him to the foot of the chair then grabbed his elbow pulled him to his feet. He groaned as the blood began to flow freely again and tried to bring his hands back round. They wouldn't come. Hiccup looked at her, bemused, and flexed his shoulders. Gently she shook her head.

"Nope, not yet. Up first."

Coming round behind him she placed a hand on his joined wrists, steered him towards the stairs, pausing only at the table to lift a cup of water which was greedily drained. Then to the stairs again. He went easily. Feeling the twin textures of hot skin and rough hemp beneath her fingers, Astrid suppressed another shiver. Clearly there were aspects of this that she hadn't really thought through, particularly her own reaction to what she was doing. She was so used to seeing Hiccup in charge, strong and dynamic that having him so pliant and under her control felt like a rare and, to be perfectly honest, utterly arousing privilege. Her heart raced, her skin flushed and there was no way she could pretend to herself that it was all down to relief. The truth was, it had been ages and he was just so, well, so godsdamned _hot_. She could hardly tear her eyes away from those gorgeous, bound, hands...He stumbled a little on the stairs and she mentally shook herself even as she put her free hand to his waist to steady him. Focus Astrid, she berated herself. Focus! This was about Hiccup and she had to concentrate!

At the top of the stairs he hesitated, obviously unsure where to go or what to do, turning to look at her, his eyes hesitant. That couldn't happen.

 **("Remember you've taken charge, so be in charge! He'll have to know that you are, otherwise he'll not feel safe. And he needs to. So, give short, simple instructions and let him know that you know what you're doing. You'll be fine.")**

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she moved round to look him in the eye, tried to project confidence, smiled.

"Alright angel, I'm going to untie your hands now, stay still while I do it. Then I want you to take off your shirt and lie yourself face down on the bed. Then don't move. Got that?"

Hiccup's face cleared immediately, leaving behind only that slightly woozy, swimming expression as he nodded his reply. Something inside her revelled in his compliance.

"Good."

Knots unpicked, the rope dropped away and Hiccup flexed his hands briefly before whisking his shirt over his head with a speed that made Astrid chuckle. Once he lay on the bed she stripped off her skirt and leggings then dropped to kneel at his side, trailing her fingers gently up and down his back, feeling the strength of his muscles, hard under soft. In the candlelight the planes of his body could have been carved from pale, fine-grained wood. He was beautiful. Despite the warm room her touch raised goosebumps and Hiccup wriggled. Astrid watched his skin prickle and clenched her belly against another pulse of lust. Gods.

"Hands above your head angel. Get comfortable."

Reaching down for the rope she circled it loosely round each outstretched wrist, leaving a little slack between them. "Hold these. Don't let go." Pressing a rope end into each palm she sat back and indulged, hissing through her teeth at the decadent view. Hiccup was prone, tied and so very very hot. And utterly still, laid out and waiting for her. She couldn't help her grin.

"Oh, lovely," she breathed, "look at you. So gorgeous, and so good for me aren't you? Doing just as I say. But you're so tense, you've worked yourself too hard recently. I can't have that." She was warming to her role now, feeling braver, more confident, more in control. And fuck, it was amazing. "Relax now, I've got you love, you don't need to do anything and I just want to make you feel wonderful."

Pushing herself up she straddled him, biting her lip as her bare thighs met hot skin, and smoothed both hands firmly up his back, working out the knots and kinks she found, stretching and loosening. When she reached his shoulder blades and pressed both thumbs down deep into the tissues, dragging them around the bone and up the back of his neck, Hiccup gave a short moan, biting the sound off when it threatened to become loud. Astrid grinned and leaned,

"You like that do you?" When he remained silent, she did it again, pressing deeper and enjoying the choked-off noise he made. She laughed gently into his ear. "I'll have an answer please love."

He squirmed, tickled by her hot breath, then jumped as she pinched lightly up the side of his throat. "Yes!" he gasped, "Yes, Astrid."

"Good. I need to know how you're doing angel, I want to hear you. If you've got sounds for me, then make them."

Almost as punctuation she flicked her tongue lightly into his ear, surprising a breathy groan out of him.

"Lovely, just like that."

Sitting back up, she resumed the massage, pushing out tension and strain while he lay flat, submitting to her ministrations entirely. His gasps and low groans rumbled underneath her, coming free and uninhibited now. It was intoxicating, those increasingly needy noises, and she felt her head beginning to spin with both the power and aching desire. Lifting herself off, she grabbed his hip to roll him over.

"On your back for me now love, you're so lovely. I want to see you. Keep those hands up there, that's right."

He obeyed. Stretched out, chest flushed and panting, and fists clenched around the rope despite the looseness of his body, Hiccup's eyes were glassy and far away. Sweet Freyja singing but he looked wonderful, so open and vulnerable that she wanted to both devour him and throw herself at his feet in gratitude at the same time. She swept him with a glance, eyes snagging on the prominent bulge at his groin, definite evidence that she wasn't the only one enjoying herself.

 **("I can't tell you what to do once you've gotten him into the right headspace. You could do anything to him, so you'll have to figure out what he needs. It might be that he needs to sleep. Or be held. Or it might be, well, erm…yes. That. You know him. You know you. You'll know.")**

Well then. She grinned predatorily and leaned into the heat of his throat, nibbling and licking down his body as she growled.

"Oh you gorgeous creature. Look at you. Such a treasure, and all for me. Aren't you?" Hiccup whimpered, his reply cut off by her tongue swirling in his belly button, her hand lightly palming the front of his trousers. "You're lovely, do you know that? So lovely. And look at this…"

She sat up and pulled open his laces, he groaned low in the back of his throat. Tapping his hips to get him to lift and carefully negotiating his leg harness, she pulled the trousers down and off, along with his pants, exposing his swollen cock to the air. Jutting up at a sharp angle from his body it looked almost painfully hard. Astrid trailed one fingertip from the base to the head, revelling in Hiccup's hissed intake of breath as he pulsed under her touch.

"Now this looks like it needs some attention. Keep those hands where they are angel. Let me do this for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, you guys, thanks again, you have no idea how appreciated all the clicks and reviews are!**

 **MidwestMexican – yes, it did rather didn't it? I hope you like what she has up her sleeves. Thank you!**

 **LexieFanatic – I'm sorry? But it was the only place to break, honest! I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Katveena – no, I'm afraid you can't have Astrid's place, she has too much to do right now…**

 **Antox – Thank you, glad you're liking it. A bit of both POV's again here, please let me know what works for you!**

 **Ladies and Gents this is where the smut really kicks in, and where they really need to trust each other. Do have a good time ;-)**

 **Three**

Hiccup was surely in Valhalla. All the noise, the panic, the constant drumming in his head, it had all stopped. Instead, he was floating inside himself and the only thing he knew was Astrid. The sight, smell, sound, the feel of her had replaced everything else and the only thing he wanted in all of Midguard was to be with her, now. It was incredible. It was amazing. It was liberation and if he had been able to form coherent thought he would have said he loved it almost as much as he loved her. Astrid's hands running up and down his back were strong and warm, making him groan and sigh with each pass. Then they were firmer, pressing relentlessly deep into his muscles and pushing the tension in them away until he moaned. The sounds fell from his mouth without his deciding to make them, loud, throaty, needy sounds and Hiccup would have been a little embarrassed except…Astrid had asked for them. So, when she slid her fingers up into his hair, pressing and pulling and sending his mind spinning further and further away, he gasped and panted out a trembling oath without holding back. Because that was what Astrid wanted.

He was so lost in the wonder of it all that he almost didn't notice when Astrid rolled him over, except that as he turned into the new position, stretched out, half naked, hands still tied above his head, he realised surely Astrid couldn't fail to notice his quite obvious arousal. Hiccup flushed. What would she think? He quailed inwardly. What might she do? But her next words blew away any doubts that might have settled.

"Oh you gorgeous creature, look at you. Such a treasure, and all for me. Aren't you? You're lovely, do you know that? So lovely. And look at this…"

Her voice was so warm, he felt wrapped in it. Cherished. And yet, that glint in her eye made such promises…. He was hard as rock and sensitive as Hel. The rasping of fabric as Astrid undid his laces was a torture, the cool air a shock, but Astrid's fingertip tracing his length, and he thought he would come undone there and then.

"Ohhhhh, Holy Thor," he hissed, "Oh gods…"

She smiled down at him.

"Now this looks like it needs some attention. Keep those hands where they are angel. Let me do this for you."

It was too much. Astrid had him gripped lightly but firmly in her hand, was smoothly working him up and down, each time twisting in the way she knew drove him totally insane and it was _too much_. Hiccup felt the familiar heat coiling tight in his belly and he panted desperately towards it, body taut and driving him onwards and onwards. Stretched out, with Astrid sitting across his thighs he could do little more than writhe under her, unable to search out any friction for himself but her hand was there, and when she ran her thumb across the slick head of his cock it was enough and enough and he was almost, almost, _almost_ …and then she _stopped_! Astrid abruptly stilled her rhythm, he lost the moment, his heart was pounding and he couldn't help it, he _whined_ , low and desperate.

"Oh, shush, you big baby." Astrid smiled and reached up to kiss him quickly on his panting mouth. "It's not going to be over that soon, you'll have to work harder then that. I want this to last, angel, for both of us. So you'll just have to wait. Can you do that for me?"

Mouth open, Hiccup found himself nodding. They'd done this for each other before a little, and he thought he knew what he was doing with this. More than that he trusted that she knew what she was doing. So, he could wait. For her. She quirked an eyebrow at his silence so he gasped his reply.

"Yes Astrid."

"Good, angel, good. So good for me." She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Oh love, it's been too long. I am going to make you scream…"

And then set about proving that she could.

Hands and mouth she brought him relentlessly to the edge time after time, licking, sucking and stroking him almost to his peak and then leaving him dangling, helpless, unfinished and groaning to climb back down, only to begin her delicious assault again as soon as he was close to calm. His vision blurred, he was bathed in a thin sheen of sweat and he lost any sense of how many times she had almost driven him mad. There was nothing else in the world. It was merciless. It was magnificent.

"Oh love," Astrid sighed against his thigh as he panted away from the edge again, unaware that he was keening softly between breaths. It was all becoming so much, too much. He felt strung out and spacey, only her voice kept him steady. "You are amazing. Just look at you. So gorgeous, so desperate, and so _good._ You have no idea how much I am enjoying this, enjoying you. You're a marvel." She kissed her way up his inner thigh as he moaned and then licked teasingly deep into the crease of his groin, carefully avoiding his erection which bobbed with his panting, rigid and shining, exposed purple at the head. "You think you can't take much more, don't you? But you can. Because I say you can. And I want you to. All you have to do is what I tell you, angel, isn't that right?"

She mouthed sloppily around the base of his cock and then blew gently onto the wet, fevered flesh, smiling when he jerked and cried out and gooseflesh ran the length of his body. He'd barely recovered when the assault of her tongue began again, working slowly, torturously, up, kissing, flicking against his most sensitive spots, licking around the rim of his cockhead. His heart beat frantically in time with the feathery flickers but almost stopped as Astrid slid just his very tip between her lips and sucked gently. His whole body convulsed and he whined, achingly it was overwhelming and yet not quite enough. He stared at her desperately, willing her to finish it, finish him, and her blue eyes slowly rolled up to meet his. Hiccup knew he must look wrecked and her felt her take in every detail of his flushed face and gritted teeth, the naked need on his face. The exposure was total, and wonderful. In that moment, she owned him and she knew it. He could have sworn he saw her smirk around his cock and then her lips tightened as she drew him in again

"Hmmmmmm" she hummed, apparently savouring his taste. The vibrations spread down his cock and pushed him toward the edge yet again; he felt himself pulse and his hips tried desperately to writhe upwards but the way she sat held him pinned. Her tongue pushed into his slit, teasing and licking the soft hole. That was…it was…Colours flashed behind his eyes.

"Ah! Astri….Astrid! Oh, fuck…." Hiccup's voice cut off as he shook, clutching desperately at the rope in his fists, straining against the binding and pulling it tight until it burned his wrists, trying to ground himself on that friction as he arched under her again and again. Shudders wracked him and he rode them, willing himself to endure as pleasure built almost to pain, and then slowly became pleasure again. At length the peak flattened out, became constant, it was a pulsing, bright desire but one he didn't need to deal with. It wasn't his decision, when things would be over, and that was just - perfect. His shoulders were aching, and his cock throbbed like nothing he'd ever known, but it all just added to the cloud of sensations blanking his mind. He wanted to come, but he didn't have to unless she wanted it. He could manage. He could do it, do as she asked. In that moment, he finally, totally, gave in. Gave up. He was good, and he was hers. That was all that mattered. He groaned, long and loud and full of submission. Astrid lifted her head.

"Oh, angel, well done." Her voice was full of pride and his chest swelled with the praise. She pulled him back into her mouth and the waves rolled over him, washing him clean. When she spoke again her words stilled his breath. "I think you've waited long enough. Would you like to come for me? Come so I can watch you?" her hand encircled him again as she spoke, gliding slowly spit-slick from base to tip and setting him alight with teasing pace. Gently she squeezed and his intake of breath was almost a sob,

"Yes, yes, please Astrid…"

"Alright then, you can come."

She took him deep into her throat with a suddenness that had him screaming out and sucked, hard. The length of his cock pressed against the roof of her mouth, head probing at the back of her throat, her tongue rippling against the sensitive underside. It was wet, tight, intense and he was so so ready that when he felt her teeth graze against his shaft he was barely able to gabble out a warning. Astrid quickly switched to her hand again, flicking her wrist quickly two, three times and then he was crying out, muscles tight and coming so hard he was sure he would turn inside out. She watched avidly as he painted his belly with hot stripes and he felt her gaze claiming every inch of his skin. Holy _fucking_ shit. Hands still clutching the rope he writhed as she took his climax and stroked him through it relentlessly until he cried her name.

"Nngh, oh, Astrid, Gods, oh, sweet Freyja singing, fuck, Astrid, fuck…."

Hiccup gasped obscenities incoherently. He was dizzy. Elated and exhausted. Chest blotchy and heaving he watched through half closed-eyes as Astrid sat up, expecting her to release him now. Instead, she crawled up his body, leaned forward and to his shock, pulled her underwear to one side and sank herself down onto his still-throbbing cock, engulfing him completely in her heat and softness. Gods! He'd never felt anything like it, he was so over-sensitive it was insane, almost _hurt_ and yet felt _right_. He thought his heart might burst, even as his brain blanked. She smiled down at his wide gaze, moving gently, working herself minutely against him.

"That was gorgeous angel, so lovely. But I'm not done with you yet. I want you to do it again. After waiting so long, you can do that for me can't you? It's my turn now. I want you to get hard and come for me again."

o0o0o

Looking up at Hiccup as he came, Astrid knew she could have stared at him all day. With his face flushed and hair damp with sweat, eyes half closed and lips parted he panted and cried. His hands were clenched and straining against the ropes he held and he looked thoroughly debauched, in fact, thoroughly fucked. It was incandescently wonderful. He was so godsdamned sexy, and all hers. _Hers_. Astrid's belly clenched at the thought and she couldn't resist. She wanted to push him, she had to have him. Without stopping to think she lifted her hands, crawled forward and sank herself onto him with a sigh. Hiccup yelped, and stared at her as she rocked him into her as deep as he could go. He was softening, naturally, but that could be fixed. It had been so long for them and his stamina had always been good…. she used the muscles developed by years of dragon-riding to squeeze and ripple against him, smirking at his gasp and the sparks that shot through her core.

"That was gorgeous angel, so gorgeous. But I'm not done with you yet. I want you to do it again. After waiting so long, you can do that for me can't you? It's my turn now. I want you to get hard and come for me again."

Blearily he nodded and she bent to kiss him softly.

"No rush angel, I'm quite enjoying myself up here…."

Pressing her lips to his again she licked into his mouth, claiming his tongue and drawing it out into hers, sucking it softly in time with the clenching her muscles made against his cock. Fuck, she had him at both ends, possessed him totally and the thought was so mind-bendingly hot that she groaned and convulsed tightly around him. He wasn't hard yet, but it would happen. Hiccup moaned and she answered him in kind, sighing into his mouth.

"I know sweetheart, you're so good. Aren't you good for me? Gods, I want you. Let me have you."

Sitting up to seat herself more firmly onto him, she pulled up a handful of bedsheet to give his belly a quick scrub, then ran her hands across his chest and down, scratching lightly along the hard muscles across his stomach. He jumped as she crossed a ticklish spot and Astrid lurched, tightened her hands to balance. Her nails bit into his skin and he gasped, eyes flying wide to meet hers. Intrigued, she relaxed her hands, slid them further down, then clawed them again. The groan that burst out of him this time was heavy with lust and his cock jumped inside her.

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow, "We'll have to play with that properly one day then…." Her voice was dark with suggestive promise and his slid eyes half closed for a brief moment, before opening to hers again, a plea shining in the green depths. Wow, that was new. But what had Eret said? Read him, act on it. Okay, she could deal with this. In fact, part of her really _wanted_ to deal with this, and he would tell her if she did it wrong. He still had his word and she knew he would use it if he needed to.

She set her face in a mock-stern frown.

"But look at you, too skinny, I can count every rib. That's not good, is it? You'll have to start eating again properly, won't you?"

As she spoke Astrid dragged one finger down his chest, bumping over each bone and pressing just hard enough to leave a trail. His only answer was a shudder and a breathy moan.

"I said, won't you?" One finger dug harder, leaving a sharp red crescent.

"Yes. Astrid. Sorry."

He shuddered again and his cock twitched, hard. Holy Thor, he was so responsive! She scrambled to hold her control, breathed deep.

"You like that don't you angel? Just a tiny bit too hard." Moving her hands across his torso, up his throat, down his outstretched arms, nails then palms, scratching then soothing, she left a map of red lines across his paleness. "Can you see that? Look at the marks I'm making." It was like writing her name on what was hers. Signing him. And he let her. And, if those shivers and sighs were anything to go by, liked it. It was heady, she was drunk with it. She circled his belly button, trawled a finger through the thin line of auburn hair which arrowed down towards his groin, buried in her.

"Anyone seeing these would know who you belong to wouldn't they?"

He grunted. "Yes, Astrid."

"Because you're mine, aren't you?" She bent down to lick against one pink nipple and he arched up.

"Yes, Astr-aaaaaah" His answer became a wordless groan as she bit down. Working the delicate nub in her teeth as he moaned, she had the exquisite sensation of feeling him grow back into full hardness, centimetre by centimetre filling her, in a dirty and delicious push. Ohh, Hel, it was, well, it was strange and new and fucking _wonderful_ and she pressed down into it, taking him deep. Knowing that she'd done that, brought him back to that point so soon was almost more than she could handle. She felt powerful and so privileged. Groaning herself she cupped his cheek, ran a thumb across his wet bottom lip.

"Ohhh, angel, well done. I knew you could get there. Lovely. My turn then. You're all mine, and I'm going to have you now."

And with that she began to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, apologies for the longer wait, real life has been a bit of a git lately. But here is part four!**

 **First, thank you for all your reviews again, I won't reply individually this time because I'm snatching five minutes to post before real life comes and bites me again, but I want you to know I so appreciate them! This was the naughtiest and hardest fic I've ever written so it has been fabulous having you guys let me know whether I've hit the mark. Love and hugs to you all**

 **Let's get these guys where they're going shall we?**

 **(p.s. I Haven't yet decided if I'm going to write any more in this sub/dom kind of vein. What do you think?)**

 **Four**

Fucking Hiccup was always good, being on top was always _good_ , but this, this was _incredible_. Kneeling above him she took him slowly, again and again lowering herself onto just the very tip of his cock, savouring the delicious stretch and pop as just his first swollen inch slipped into her before she rose back up. In the beginning he'd writhed, tried to thrust up but a quick slap to his hip and some panted instructions ("No. Just stop. You don't need to do anything, just feel it. Let me do this for us. Let it happen.") had stopped him and now he was still. His hands, still stretched above his head, clenched and unclenched against the rope and his jaw tightened each time she took him in, but he didn't move. Astrid didn't know what was the more intoxicating, giving him the instructions, or watching him follow them. Honestly, at this moment she didn't much care, she was far too busy enjoying it all. The push and eventual give of that first breech when she took him in, always her favourite moment. His hissed intake of breath. The growing ache in her thighs. His chest, lined and flushed beautifully red. The quiver deep in her belly, clamouring for more and being purposefully denied. His eyes, starry and shining wet, locked onto hers. She grinned. Once, twice, three more times Astrid dipped shallowly and achingly slowly then plunged to engulf him completely and without warning in her heat. Hiccup's cry choked off as his back arched hard and Astrid threw back her head to moan with him.

"Ohh, Gods, Hiccup you're so good for me… Let's do that again shall we?"

And she did. Over and over. Three shallow, teasing dips and then one drop to swallow him completely. Three. One. Three. One. Three. Drawing them both out and revelling in the sight of Hiccup shredding apart again under her. One. His breathing was coming faster now and sweat was rolling down his brow. Three. His eyes half-closed and she watched the muscles of his stomach tense in anticipation. But instead of following the pattern she'd set, she stopped moving altogether. His eyes snapped open and his frustrated whine was perhaps the sexiest sound she'd ever heard. Leaning low to lick the salt from his exposed throat she chuckled.

"No, that's not how this works, angel. You don't need to guess what's coming. Or get ready for it. You don't need to be Chief here. I told you, it's my turn. I've got you. Just take it, that's all. Take it."

Rearing back up she slid suddenly down the length of his cock, fucking him hard for several strokes until his grunts matched the slap of her flesh against his. Changing rhythm then she moved more slowly, gently, then moved back to pounding roughly. She allowed him to anticipate nothing, changing angle, speed, pressure, pleasing herself, chasing what felt good, and taking a hot satisfaction as he cried out at each impact. There was nothing he could do, he was a pinioned god and Astrid, sweating, nipples standing hard and skin on fire, was relentless in her worship. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. Settling herself and taking him deep she began to rock shallowly back and forth, pressing him relentlessly against the spots inside her only he could reach. Gods, it was glorious. He was hot, hard and exactly where she wanted him. Hiccup's stare was locked on her face and she moaned low in her throat as she watched him, watching her.

"Yes, angel, do you see? Do you see what you do to me? You are so bloody gorgeous it hurts. So good, you make me want you so very much, want to come on your beautiful cock. So I will. And you can wait and watch. Watch me, angel."

Without breaking their gaze Astrid lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the tip of her finger, smiling when Hiccup's stare went wide. Deliberately sloppy, as lewd as she could be in front of his astonished eyes she ran her tongue wetly around it and when it was glistening slickly, brought it down, pressed firmly through hot flesh and into her core. Her breath shuddered as she began to draw small damp circles.

"Watch."

It didn't take long. The sight of Hiccup splayed out beneath her, his noisy, sobbing breaths, the stretch and fullness inside and her own rapidly working fingers very quickly brought Astrid to the edge. She ground down, desperately seeking that last little _push_ , and then her eyes snagged on the rope. The rough rope, still wound round those pale strong wrists, holding them immobile. The rope and everything it meant, the power, the juxtaposition of skin and hemp, Chief and captive, sent an illicit thrill through her and her body responded.

"Oh, holy _fuck_ …"

Clenching then releasing in a rush, the orgasm hit her in wracking pulses that she rode through against Hiccup's cock, rocking onto him with each violent shudder, grinding her hips mindlessly, using him to draw out every second of pleasure. Eventually, wrung out to the last tremor, she steadied herself with one hand to his hip and looked down to. Body drawn tight, he was biting his lip and above, his knuckles showed white as he strained against his bonds. A little unsteadily she leaned down until their stomachs were pressed together, propped herself on her elbows either side of his heaving ribs and sucked his bottom lip into a messy kiss.

"You were amazing angel. Oh, that was wonderful." Lazily, she trailed kisses down his jaw, stopping to suck on the pulse point below his ear. It beat rapidly under her tongue.

"Please." His voice was hoarse, tiny. "Please."

"Yes angel?" Astrid hummed indulgently, "Did you want something?"

" _Please_." He repeated, begging, but apparently incapable of saying what for.

She propped herself up again. "Angel. You're going to have to be more specific than that. You're allowed to ask for what you want you know. It's okay." His brow furrowed and his mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out save desperate, panting breaths. Astrid smiled indulgently. "Alright then. You've been so good, I'll help you out. Do you want me to take care of you?"

He nodded minutely.

"Good lad. You're still hard, I can feel you." She squeezed around him slightly and he groaned. "Oh yes, still so very hard. Do you want to come? I think you deserve it. Do you want to come for me now?"

"Yes!" he gasped, "Oh yes, please Astrid, yes."

"Alright. How? Do you want my hands? Or my mouth? How do you want to come?"

His gaze was open, trusting her. "However you decide. Just, please."

A warm wave swept over her, of sheer incandescent love for this beautiful strong man who had given finally everything over.

"Perfect answer angel. Give me your hands." He lowered them. Unwrapping the rope from one wrist, she set them on her thighs, then reached round to pull his knees up so his feet were planted firmly, flesh and iron digging in equally to the mattress. Leaning down low she slid her knees wider, offering a better, deeper angle as she held herself above him. Running her tongue around his lips she whispered a command into his mouth. "Fuck me angel. Show me what you can do. Fuck me. Now."

Instantly his hands tightened on her, using her as leverage as he thrust into her from below. He was sloppy at first but soon found his rhythm, grunting loudly each time his hips snapped up and Astrid just adored watching him lose himself so totally. In her.

"Come on angel, harder" growled instructions morphed into praise as he sped up, "I want you to come into me. Fill me up. You're so good for me, so amazing. Yes, yes, that's right, that's it, come on..."

He pulled her harder against him, hips thrusting desperately, fingers now pressing hard into her hips. Leaning down Astrid set her mouth to his heaving chest, found the hard nipple.

"Hiccup, come. Now." And she bit down.

Hiccup howled. Arching up into her he shook with wordless cries, crushing her against his spasming body for what seemed an age, before falling boneless and gasping back on the bed.

Astrid grinned brilliantly down onto his wrecked face.

"Absolutely amazing angel. I knew you could do it for me. Amazing."

Gently, she laid her head against his chest and listened to his racing heart.

Astrid wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift with the exhaustion and brilliance of it all, but she knew she couldn't.

 **("After you're done doing, whatever you do, you can't leave it there. You have to look after him again. When you do a scene, there's always a chance the sub could be embarrassed or feel shame when they come out of it. And there's no place for that. So you coddle him a bit, let him know everything's alright. Erm, well, clean up, if that needs doing. Hold him if he wants it. Aftercare, it's called. And it's important.")**

"You alright there angel?" she asked gently.

He was still swimming loosely in endorphins and rapture. "'m fine 'strid. Great."

"Good. That's good. You were brilliant. I'm just going to make us more comfortable then you can have a sleep."

The basin of water she'd set by the fire before Hiccup even came home was perfectly warm by now. Grabbing a soft cloth she gave Hiccup a quick wipe-down, sorting out the worst of the earlier mess, dealt quickly with herself and then came back to cuddle in to his side.

He stirred, sleepily and his arm came round her shoulders. "Astrid?"

"Shhh angel, it's alright. You can sleep now. I've still got you, there's nothing to do. I love you. You were so good. I'm so proud of you."

Reaching over, she took up the hand still holding the rope and pried his fingers loose, unwound it and tossed it to the floor. There were marks on his wrist and she rubbed them gently, moving slowly up his long fingers, stroking and squeezing away the lingering tension. He was gone before she'd finished the first hand. Chuckling softly she lay against his side and shared his warmth, watched him have the first peaceful sleep she'd seen in a long time.

o0o0o

The first rays of sun were showing through the shutters when Hiccup woke, finding himself spooned up close behind Astrid. Squeezing her tight he breathed her in, her unique smell. Astrid. Love. Home. She chuckled sleepily as he peppered kisses into her hair and up her neck, nibbling playfully on her earlobe. She cracked one eye and glared at him.

"Hiccuuuppp….what are you doing? It's early!"

"I can't help it." he grinned. "I woke up starving and you smell so delicious."

"Oh, really? In that case…" she turned in his arms and accepted a long, slow kiss, breaking away just as Hiccup's hands began to ghost down her back, "In that case I have some of those oat biscuits and that stinking yak's cheese you like so much downstairs in the cold store. Go fetch and we can eat them in bed."

Huffing mock-indignantly, Hiccup levered himself up and reached for his crumpled shirt.

"Stinking cheese and eating in bed? You're too good to me Milady, always knowing exactly what I need."

Dignity covered, he turned and headed to the stairs then paused and looked round, face softly serious.

"I mean it; you do always know what I need, even when I have no idea. Thank you."

Astrid smiled, tenatively.

"You mean it was…I mean…you're okay? How do you feel?"

Rolling his shoulders experimentally, he laughed. "Like I've been it by a ten-ton Quaken. Sore, a bit. But amazing. Like I've had a two week holiday. Peaceful. Light, like I've put down a burden." He dropped to his knees next to the bed and took her hand. "Grateful. And above all, bloody lucky. You are a marvel. I was spinning, lost in a whirlwind, and you made it stop. You gave me space in my head _and_ made me feel incredible. I should have let you help from the beginning, we're better as a team and you reminded me of that. Not quite in the way I would have expected, and I'm not saying I wouldn't appreciate a little more warning next time…." She dropped her head quickly and he put two fingers to her chin to lift her gaze back to his again, "but I don't regret a thing. It was awesome. Perfect. I mean it, thank you."

She pulled his fingers away and held them. "Thank _you_ "

"What for?"

"Trusting me."

"Anytime Milady. Everytime. Always. You know that."

The next kiss was longer and slower, and this time she didn't stop his hands. They only broke apart when Hiccup's stomach growled loudly. He stood up.

"I guess I'll fetch breakfast then."

This time he was on the stairs before turning.

"One thing though…how did you know? About all that? You know, with the….stuff?"

She laughed at his blush.

"A little bird told me. Actually, a large, stripy bird."

"A bird…?"

Her stomach growled too and she laughed again, waving him away. "Go on, fetch the food and we'll talk after."

"Your wish is my command Milady." As he moved out of sight his voice drifted back up, "But I warn you, once I'm fortified I have lots of things I want to do that are much more interesting than _talking…._ "

Astrid snuggled down into the blankets, hugging herself happily at thoughts of breakfast and _things_ …It seemed her marriage would be finally getting back to normal.

They were late to the morning meeting. Arriving breathless and tousled they drew stares and several good-natured mocking comments, particularly from Gobber who ribbed Hiccup about 'sleepin' late' until his face was red as Hookfang. It seemed everyone could sense the change in their Chief, and liked it. Eventually, over the ribald gossip, Hiccup waved for quiet.

"Alright, alright. Enough!" he laughed, "Everyone over here, let's sort out what needs doing today. Spitelout, you're in charge of fish, so what we need is…"

Beaming with pride Astrid stood off to one side and watched. Though Hiccup didn't seem a great deal different on the surface, she knew him well enough to spot the new looseness in the lines of his shoulders, the renewed twinkle in his eye. She was busy enough admiring his long lines and easy movements that Eret managed to sneak up behind her and throw an arm around her shoulders before she even heard him. He chuckled when she squeaked in surprise.

"Eret! You scared me you bugger!"

"Sorry love, my apologies." Gesturing over to where Hiccup was animatedly directing Vikings and dragons to their tasks, he grinned. "I take it that all went well then chuck?"

"It did, thank you. Very well"

He waggled his eyebrows lecherously "Any chance of a de-brief? Share a few gory details?"

"Eret!" she punched him in the shoulder in indignation. "You're terrible!"

"Ah well." He rubbed his shoulder ruefully. "Can't blame a Viking for trying."

Whatever retort Astrid would have made was stopped by the sudden appearance of Hiccup who took her face between his hands and kissed her quite thoroughly. A chorus of whoops and catcalls erupted from the waiting Vikings behind them and Hiccup broke away to shout,

"Come on, can't a Chief say goodbye to his wife without your comments?" He pressed his forehead to Astrid's and smiled. "See you later, Milady. And as for you…" voice, stern he turned stiffly to Eret, whose smirk suddenly froze on his face. The silence dragged out awkwardly before Hiccup grinned and winked, "Thanks for the advice." Whirling, he jogged off towards Toothless, calling over his shoulder, "Just be careful what other ideas you give my wife, I'm not sure how much my heart can take!" And then he was on his dragon and away into the sky, leaving a wide-eyed Eret blinking in his wake.

Eventually, the ex-trapper regained the power of speech.

"Soooo," he finally managed, " _very_ well?"

Astrid's grin was as wide as her eyes were sparkling. "Very well indeed. And for reference, I'm pretty sure his heart can take plenty." Taking Eret's burly arm, she led him towards the Great Hall. "Come on Auntie, let's grab a mead before we start work and we'll see what other wisdom you have to share. I'm always ready to learn."


End file.
